


Гитара

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Coco (2017), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: На площади выступали музыканты...





	Гитара

На площади выступали музыканты. Мигель обернулся: отец и мать были заняты покупателями, бабулита отчитывала дворнягу (наверное, она снова стащила со стола во дворе что-то вкусное), и, в общем, это было самое подходящее время, чтобы сбежать.

Мигель вписался в толпу, как маленькая яркая рыбка: быстро и точно, поднырнул под чьим-то локтем, отпрыгнул в сторону от телеги с фруктами и выбрался из шумной толпы совсем рядом с музыкантами. Ими оказались странные ребята — чернявый бледный мужчина вместе с красивой и слишком обнажённой девушкой предлагали сыграть зевакам в кости, а третий — светловолосый и какой-то немного не от мира сего — наигрывал на старой гитаре бодрый мотивчик.

У Мигеля пальцы заныли, так хотелось тоже!..

Про этих ребят он слышал многое. Они появились в городе неделю назад и, несмотря на откровенное жульничество, никто их не прогонял и не пытался наказать. Своими уловками, улыбками и весёлым нравом они пришлись по вкусу многим, а раз скоро праздник, то и не стоит омрачать его разборками и руганью. Пусть себе заработают немного деньжат и еды, если, конечно, сами буянить не начнут.

А ещё у них был конь, на котором обожали кататься дети, и за это взрослые благодушно закрывали глаза на краплёные кости и лишние карты в рукавах.

Но Мигель, конечно, смотрел только на гитару.

— Хочешь? — Светлый заметил его интерес и прервал зажигательную мелодию на середине ноты. — Не бойся, подойди!

— Мне… бабушка не разрешает. — Совесть всё-таки проснулась, мешая опрометью броситься к щедрому взрослому и принять его предложение. Мигель даже глаза зажмурил, чтобы гитара не вводила в искушение. — Но очень, очень хочется!

— Твоя бабуля ничего не узнает, — заговорщицким шёпотом пообещал светлый и практически сунул в руки Мигелю гитару. — Не бойся, я правда не скажу.

В отличие от того раза, когда бабулита неожиданно появилась за спиной Мигеля и едва не прикончила музыканта, который покусился на «невинную деточку», сейчас всё было тихо. Только семья Ривера терпеть не могла музыкантов и певцов, остальные относились к этой профессии более чем благосклонно. Светлый мужчина многозначительно поиграл бровями, намекая, что гитару можно не только обнимать, как страстно любимую женщину, и Мигель решился.

Сперва у него получилось совсем не так, как у Эрнесто де ла Крус, ну да он и не был пока великим музыкантом. Пальцы от напряжения сводило, ноты путались и струны жалобно гудели. Но под ободряющим взглядом доброжелательных голубых глаз Мигель расслабился и сыграл вполне прилично одну из своих любимых песен.

— Что это? — поинтересовался светлый с улыбкой. — Сам придумал?

— А?.. Да нет, нет! Это песня вот его! — Мигель ткнул пальцем в статую Эрнесто. — Он наш герой.

— Правда? — Кажется, светлый прибыл совсем издалека и ничегошеньки не знал ни про Эрнесто, ни про колокол, который так трагически оборвал великую жизнь. — Не похож он на героя… Впрочем, не мне судить о твоём кумире.

Странный мужчина хохотнул, но как-то невесело, а взгляд его, направленный на статую, был далёк от слепого обожания.

— Уверен, ты сможешь сам написать не менее замечательную песню, — сменил он вдруг тему. — Главное, прислушайся к тому, что говорит твоё сердце.

Да, Эрнесто де ла Крус тоже так говорил, хотелось гордо сказать Мигелю, но он почему-то молча кивнул и отдал гитару хозяину. Инструмент нагрелся от человеческого тепла и был очень приятным на ощупь, хотя Мигель мог поклясться, что, когда брал его, он был ледяным, словно со дна горного ручья.

— Мигель, что ты там застрял! — Мигель вздрогнул и лишь когда светлый ответил: «Иду, Тулио, минуту!», выдохнул: не бабулита.

— Вас тоже зовут Мигель?

— Ага, популярное имечко во все времена, не правда ли? — усмехнулся второй Мигель, отряхнул красную рубаху, которую было уже не спасти, и побежал вслед за друзьями. Он был странным, ну, насколько тут вообще можно найти адекватных людей. Отчего-то у Мигеля возникло чувство, будто этот Мигель мог знать Эрнесто де ла Круса или каким-то образом попасть к нему, но это было невозможно — мёртвые возвращаются только один раз в году, а сейчас день и вообще: Мигель, кем бы он ни был, выглядел слишком живым.

Скорее всего, у него просто слишком богатое воображение.


End file.
